Tracy Beaker
Note: This character is not yet a character in The Dumping Ground Series and therefore some information revolving around The Dumping Ground Series may be incorrect. '' Tracy Ann Beaker (born 8 May 1991, Blackburn Hospital) was the titular in The Story of Tracy Beaker and Tracy Beaker Returns. Personality TBA Physical Appearance TBA History When she turned 16, Carly Beaker gave birth to Tracy Beaker in her new apartment. At first, she was going to call Tracy, Annie, but then decided to call her Tracy instead. A few weeks later, Carly started dating her man of her dreams, or as Tracy calls him, Gorilla Boyfriend. Carly used to leave Tracy at home with no food or drink, to go to the pub with Dave (Gorilla Boyfriend), and when they came back, Dave used to hit and smack Tracy then locked her in a dark, spooky room with nothing to eat or drink. One night, Tracy started to cry very loud, and Dave used to come into her room and tell her loudly to Shut Up. The Beaker's neighbors used to hear this, and knew something was wrong. They called child services and Tracy was taken away when she was only 4. The next day, Tracy arrived at Stowey House and was quite shy and kept herself isolated from the residents. Other resident, Louise Goven wanted to be friends with Tracy, and did so. Tracy also, became friends with Camilla- a young baby from the care home. She always did the baby's hair, and enjoyed it. But, Hell interrupted when Camilla was fostered, leaving Tracy to become angry and upset. She was even more upset when head care worker, Jenny Edwards, announced Camilla had sadly died for unknown reasons. Tracy believes her foster parents turned evil and killed her. Towards the end of this, Tracy started to be noisy, stompy and naughty. After a year since Camilla died, Tracy got fostered by 22-year-old man, Joseph Yusef. Unfortunately, Joseph couldn't look after her probably due to drunk minds and brought Tracy back to the DG, where she was again fostered by Hannah Rights. When Hannah saw the real Tracy power, she had enough and brought Tracy back to the care home. Throughout the years, she was waiting to be fostered again, and finally did in 2002, when Ted and Julie took her home. Trouble raised when Julie was pregnant , so Tracy was sent back to the DG, once again, and was even more horrified when new girl, Justine Littlewood took her old room. After two months had passed, Tracy met writer Cam Lawson who visited Stowey House. Tracy was sure Cam could be fit to foster her and decided to make Lawson foster her- But it wasn't easy. Cam kept telling Tracy she had to wait for the right time to foster her. In the Tracy Beaker books, Tracy eventually got fostered by Cam, very early, but her mother, Carly Beaker, arrived at the wrong time, so Tracy went to stay with her mum, but she ended up hurting her. In the show, Tracy finally gets fostered by Cam and they begin their new life..... So they think... A few months later, Tracy accidentally set fire on Cam's kitchen, with Cam livid. She announces she's going to live with her mother, (Penelope Lawson), in order to pay the bills. Tracy is sent back to DG, and is left hurt, upset, angry and disappointed. She meets new faces, Dolly, Bouncer and Lol who quickly become their friends. In the Tracy Beaker books, Tracy is quickly sent to another care home called South Mouth, where she meets the foster parents who fostered Camilla. In the show, Tracy goes through series of events, and in the series 2 finale of TSOTB, (Home and Hosed), Ben's grandparents prepare to foster Tracy, much to Cam's sadness. Tracy then agrees she'll live with Ben's grandparents in the summer time, and that Cam can foster her afterwards. Throughout TSOTB, Tracy always lands herself back to the DG, meeting new faces as usual. Cam gets married to her fiancee Gary in 2006, when she first met him in 2004. On the day of their marriage, Tracy had a dream of Gary, with her mum's abusive boyfriend, Dave abusing her, with Carly and Cam laughing at her. Cam assured her that these things won't happen and soon, Tracy got round to Gary and Cam marring. They did so, and two days after (as seen in the TSOTB Series finale), Tracy brings her suitcases outside the carehome, waiting for Cam and Gary and talks to Justine Littlewood. When they finish, Elaine Boyack (Tracy's social Worker) is also seen dragging a new girl (Amy Dean), who is exactly the same to Tracy, into the care home. As Tracy tries to give her advice to survive at the care home, Amy is rude and tells her to Bog-Off. Tracy tells Justine, Amy will be fine and continue to talk to each other. Cam and Gary get divorced for unknown reasons. Tracy finally stays at Cam's House for the rest of her life. Cam is happy about this and soon plans a big adventure for them to embark. In Tracy Beaker Returns, Tracy normally stays home-alone. In 2016, Tracy turns 27, and decides it's time to live by herself and starts house-searching. She finds a very-good house which is 125 Reed Road, and finally in Early January 2017, she moves into her new house, and starts the rest of her life. In 2010, Tracy is enjoying her grown-up life, while Cam's in New-York. Shockingly, Tracy gets arrested and must pay Cam back. So she lands a job as a care-worker at the one place she didn't expect to be- The DG! From Series 1 of TBR, Tracy doesn't have a good bound with the kids, but from Series 2-3 they start to see her as a role model. Tracy's old friends and enemies return to the show, and show this by saying things about her past. Sadly, she has to say goodbye forever to the DG, in the final series, but is angry went a replacement, Melanie Smith takes her place. Finally, she lets bygones be bygones, says a few last words to Mike Milligan and then goes outside, takes a final look at the place she grew up and made several friends and enemies, and leaves to start her brand-new Tracy is now a former character, and is currently working at Sass Carehome. Trivia *Tracy is in a relationship with a social worker named Seth, who is the social worker to a boy named Toby who was previously at the Dumping Ground. Category:Characters Category:Former Characters